Boohbah (Jomaribryan's version)
Boohbah is a British children's television programme created by Anne Wood. It premiered on 14 April 2003 on ITV in the United Kingdom, followed by its Nick Jr. U.K. premiere on 30 September 2003. It aired in the United States on PBS Kids. The series is produced by Ragdoll Productions. The series ran for three seasons, with a total of 104 episodes. The Boohzone The main setting of Boohbah is the Boohzone, which is the Boohbahs' habitat. The Boohzone somewhat examples a multi-coloured dome with bubbles on its walls, and a rainbow streak leading up to the Boohball. In the middle of the Boohzone is a coloured walkway leading to a spot that resembles either a rainbow spiral or a blank circle when the Boohbahs come down to that area to dance. In the introductions to the "Storyworld" segments, some children will come into the Boohzone to give a present to the Storypeople, and the Boohball will pick it up and send it to Storyworld. Episodes 104 episodes were produced, making up three seasons. Season 1 (2003) *"Skipping Rope" (19 January 2004) *"Pearly Shells" (20 January 2004) *"Rope and Rock" (21 January 2004) *"Magical Pipe" (22 January 2004) *"Windows" (23 January 2004) *"Comfy Armchair" (26 January 2004) *"Record Player" (27 January 2004) *"Squeaky Socks" (28 January 2004) *"Pile of Balls" (29 January 2004) *"Painting the Fence" (30 January 2004) *"Big Bass Drum" (2 February 2004) *"Hammock" (3 February 2004) *"Squeaky Seesaw" (4 February 2004) *"Jack-in-the-Box" (5 February 2004) *"Bubbles" (6 February 2004) *"Couch and Cushions" (9 February 2004) *"Big Comb" (10 February 2004) *"The Big Ball" (11 February 2004) *"Yellow Woolly Sweater" (12 February 2004) *"Musical Instruments" (13 February 2004) *"The Bed" (14 February 2004) *"The High Wall" (12 April 2004) *"Cakes and String" (13 April 2004) *"The Door" (14 April 2004) *"Building Blocks" (15 April 2004) *"Hot Dog" (16 April 2004) *"Treasure Chest" (19 April 2004) *"Flippers" (20 April 2004) *"Two Hats" (21 April 2004) *"Bells" (22 April 2004) *"Shed" (23 April 2004) *"Shining Armour" (6 September 2004) *"Flowers and Vase" (7 September 2004) *"Leaky Hose" (8 September 2004) *"Parping Horn" (9 September 2004) *"Island" (10 September 2004) *"Pencil Sharpener" (13 September 2004) *"Following the Signs" (14 September 2004) *"Tunnel" (15 September 2004) *"Heavy Suitcase" (16 September 2004) *"Beards" (17 September 2004) *"Big Switch" (7 February 2005) *"Paper Plane" (8 February 2005) *"Droopy Flowers" (9 February 2005) *"Sticky Wrapper" (10 February 2005) *"Sailing Boat" (11 February 2005) *"Bat and Ball" (14 February 2005) *"Ice Cream Cone" (15 February 2005) *"Stream" (16 February 2005) *"Pulling the Rope" (17 February 2005) *"Falling Oranges" (18 February 2005) *"Comfy Slippers" (5 September 2005) *"Banana Split" (6 September 2005) *"Crossroads" (7 September 2005) *"Hole in the Fence" (8 September 2005) *"Little White Cloud" (9 September 2005) *"Fido's Bone" (12 September 2005) *"Bucket and Spade" (13 September 2005) *"Ball and Hoop" (14 September 2005) *"Closet" (15 September 2005) *"Camera" (16 September 2005) *"Umbrella" (2 January 2006) *"Flying Fish" (3 January 2006) *"Unwinding Carpet" (4 January 2006) *"Bouncy Castle" (5 January 2006) *"Little Rocky Boat" (6 January 2006) Season 2 (2004-2006) *"Collecting Mail" *"Gigantic Carrot" *"Grass Skirt" *"Glowing Lanterns" *"Upright/Double Bass" *"Accordion" *"Bagpipes" *"Pots and Pans" *"Washing Machine" *"Playground" *"Jungle Gym" *"Construction Vehicles" *"Fido's Picture" Broadcast Boohbah aired in the U.K. on CITV, GMTV and Nick Jr.. In the US it aired on PBS Kids and Universal Kids. It was shown on ABC in Australia. In Canada it aired on Treehouse TV. References https://web.archive.org/web/20060304094335/http://www.nickjr.co.uk/shows/boohbah/index.aspx External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0398429/ Boohbah] on IMDb *Will Boohbah be next 'Teletubbies'? (MSNBC) Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows Category:Sprout Shows